


#14 - Can I Have This Dance?

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: 100 Ways To Say I love You [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Time, Mild Smut, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully, in the hopes of proving her extended family wrong, decides to bring Mulder with her to a wedding.</p><p>If you're looking for the smut because this is long and that's the only reason why you wanted to read this, hit Ctrl + F, and type it "It was overpowering." without the quotes. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#14 - Can I Have This Dance?

The day transpired like any other day spent at work, with little to no indication that anything was amiss. Indeed, no one thought that anything was out of the ordinary, despite the fact that in Mulder’s mind, the day was all wrong.

The day was different in that he and Scully were going to be reconvening at her place so that they could go to the airport, and take a trip to the city of San Diego. It was not a case, although Mulder almost wished it was, so that it would take away the awkward feelings that he had, still lingering about the entire premise of the trip: a wedding.

Scully had invited him to be her date for her cousin’s wedding. At first, the idea had not bothered him, as he doubted she would be going, but as the date crept closer and closer, he realized she had every intention of going, and to make matters worse, she expected Mulder to be going as well. He disliked weddings, because to him, they were always filled with sentimentality, capriciously scattered (and quite gratuitous) allusions to sex, and of course the bitter reminder that his lifestyle did not quite conform to the standards that society set. He knew that this too, bothered Scully, even if she didn’t mention it, if only because she had brought attention to these feelings when she was trying to ask him if he would come with.

“I’m going to a wedding this weekend,” She had told him, as they were grabbing lunch in the cafeteria a couple weeks back. “My cousin is finally tying the knot. It’s over in San Diego.”

“Sounds nice. I hope you have a great time,” Mulder said, selecting a bottled drink from the assorted ones sitting in the cooler. Scully selected hers, and followed closely behind.

“Well, it seems like hoping is really all I’ll be doing.”

“What do you mean?” Mulder asked, after selecting a sandwich.

“I mean, my extended family cares—but lately, they’ve taken to remind me how un-dateable I am,” Scully admitted, almost shamefully. She selected a salad, and said no more. When she didn’t speak, Mulder looked over to find she was biting her lip. With a gentle hand, he ushered her to an unoccupied table and took a seat. She did likewise, and when they were both seated, she spoke again,

“I know it’s not a big deal, but I think about it sometimes,” She continued what Mulder suspected was a longer conversation that was only topically related to the wedding but not thematically connected to it. Weddings represented the next step in life, and it was an incline that he knew she personally struggled with.

“I think about how we are always helping other people, and in turn, giving others a chance at a normal life when we have nothing that would even come close to representing a normal life. Doesn’t that ever bother you? Don’t you ever worry that when all is said and done, you’ll be alone?”

Her statement struck a tender spot somewhere along the fence that his feelings presided on, and caused it to bend, if just a little, under the applied weight. It had been something he had never thought about because in his mind, he had always seen himself at her side, solving the unknown. He had never known any other existence except seeking the truth that the universe hid from any that had tried to find it, and the possibility that this was not a lifelong goal that would occupy him was an overwhelming thought that he immediately dismissed, as discomfort threatened to ruin his meal. Putting his wrapped sandwich in his non-dominant hand, he flexed the digits of the dominant one, as if warding off the encroaching feeling.

“N-no, actually, I’ve never,” Mulder responded after a momentary pause. He began unwrapping his sandwich and inspecting it for any abnormalities. It was an avoidance tactic that he utilized in the hopes of not catching her eye. It was a technique that worked more often than not.

“Never? You’ve never worried about being alone?” Her voice had a hint of curiosity that was shaded by the doubt that rang in her tone.

“Well, I was always kind of alone, I mean, I’m not exactly all that desirable myself, but no Scully, I’ve never worried about being alone because I always figured that the X-Files would always be around, and that I’d always have you.”

His statement must have generated the same painful feeling hers had, because when he glanced at her, her gaze was focused on the greens of her salad, which were half drowned in balsamic oil. The silence that settled between them was uncomfortable, and threatened to push the food off the table with its massive size, but Scully was the first the break it, her words hammering at the concept of silence, and then sweeping the shattered fragments away to whisk them somewhere secret.

“Mulder, I—” She cut herself short and tried again, this time starting with, “I can’t spend my whole life on the X-Files. I promised you I wouldn’t quit, but this cannot be my life. It shouldn’t be yours. You deserve so much more, and how can you find that when you’re stuck chasing half hidden truths that dissolve when you touch them? Your work is constantly being invalidated, and I don’t know how you carry on, each and every time. It’s admirable, but one day, you’re going to look back on your life and wonder where it all went, because you spent so much time chasing something that only made you feel miserable.”

“If I won’t do it, then what will happen to those who were unjustly accused? What about the people are victims of these things—innocent victims killed by whatever genetic abnormalities left hidden? What about the people who lived their lives like mine, thinking there was something wrong with them for believing in what they saw, when all this time, they were right? What about your abduction? Those men need to be held responsible for what they took from you, and if I won’t do it, I sure as hell don’t think Spender will care enough to,” Mulder objected, this time putting his sandwich down, in a surprisingly delicate manner, given that the delivery of his speech had reached a level where he was getting passionate. Having visually cleared the sandwich of any maladies, he continued, but at less passionate level, and more as an afterthought, “Someone needs to stand to the government and to those who would prevent the truth from being shared. I get what you’re saying and I wouldn’t fault you if you decided to walk away, but I can’t give this up. Sometimes—sometimes we make choices… And our choices aren’t what’s always good for us, but what’s better for everybody else…”

“Mulder, please. Have you ever considered that maybe that this quest to find the truth is really just your way of alleviating the loneliness you feel constantly because of your need to be right all the time? You’re the psychologist, you tell me. Maybe you’re compensating.” She stabbed her greens a little too triumphantly, while Mulder was thrown for a loop, thinking back to his years of schooling on the matter.

_Yes, it could be seen as such. It could also be a way of coping for all the factors in my life I’ve had no control over. And it could also be that I truly and really want to see that this was all worth something—all the lives lost, all those who gave something so that Scully and I could continue…_

“I don’t think so. I think you’re actually using what we would call ‘projection’, to impose an idea that you yourself cannot accept and putting it on someone else. I think you’re the chronically lonely one, and that you want desperately for a life that you could call normal in lieu of all the ugliness you’ve seen. And that’s fair. You deserve that. But what you want, and what I want are not the same thing.”

“Is that so? Mulder, what would you gain if you had irrefutable proof—proof beyond all reasonable doubt, in ways science could not dismiss or disclaim—that there is intelligent life in the universe besides our own? What would happen then?”

Mulder shifted in his seat, thinking of his answer. They almost had it, it was just enough for the higher-ups to consider reopening the X-Files. She had seen with her own eyes, after all, proof, and she herself was proof of it too, as was Gibson, of the existence of extraterrestrial life on earth, yet she still had her doubts. He took a generous bite of his sandwich and mulled it over as he chewed, his gaze losing focus and drifting past Scully. She waited patiently for his answer, which she could see was being given a lot of thought. Finally, after a lengthy silence, he responded,

“If I—if I had that kind of proof, would you believe? I mean, you saw the ship, you met Gibson, you saw the bees—you were stung by one, but you don’t believe, so…”

She had not expected the question to be redirected in such a manner, and she suspected it to be an avoidance tactic, so she did not answer. When she did not give her input, other than a noncommittal noise generated from her throat, he continued,

“I guess I would go public, and leave it then to the American people to do the right thing. That’s really all I can hope for. I think that would put right what happened to my sister. I’d feel sorry for you though, if you didn’t believe still.”

“Why does it matter what I believe?” Scully asked quietly, cracking open her bottle of tea.

“Well, because if I had proof, and you didn’t believe, then what would be the point? I already believe. The government knows. The people already suspect something is happening… I wouldn’t be saying anything that people already didn’t feel was true, but if you didn’t believe, then I think I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you.”

“Just for me?”

“Yes.”

“But… Why? Surely, it could not matter so much that I don’t believe in aliens.”

“After everything we’ve been through? Scully, it does matter. **It matters because you matter to me.** You—” He stopped abruptly, almost surprised about what he had been about to say, but continued, his voice faltering a bit, “I guess it really doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things when you say it like that but… it would be kind of ironic, wouldn’t it? My biggest source of support also doesn’t believe a word of what I was saying.” He dismissed his own statement with a shrug, but Scully knew that this was something he cared deeply about, and that he was speaking from a place previously only shown in passing glances. It was the same manner in which he had told her a couple months back, that he owed her everything while she in turn, did not owe him anything. It was that dangerous minefield that neither would dare to cross first, while both were simultaneously willing to chase after the other should they start.

There was another silence between them, the original intention of the conversation lost under the other issues and things that had come to surface in the meantime. Mulder doubled his efforts in eating, and Scully was just about done with her food.

Despite the unfortunate turn the conversation took, Scully attempted to redirect it back to its original point: her cousin’s wedding, and why she would not have a pleasant time.

“You know Mulder, maybe it would be good for you, if you came to this wedding, to see how the other half lives. Working behind the scenes, and talking with other agents every day, you forget what about what life has to offer.” Her voice insinuated that she desired this more than anything, but her body language remained detached and distant. Mulder mulled this prospect over in his mind, though his thoughts still lingered on the complaints she had made before.

“Are you inviting me to be your date?”

Scully had not expect him to state it so openly, but it was exactly what she meant, though she was reluctant to admit, because it placed him in a category that she was not willing to admit even existed for her.

“No. I’m asking you to come as my guest. There is a difference.”

“Being?”

“Date implies that we are considering becoming more than just friends. Guest implies you are someone who I chose to bring along.”

“Okay,” Mulder said, his features indifferent. He finally put down his sandwich and gave her a look that she could not quite interpret, given the way her eyebrows furrowed upon reading his expression.

“So, would you mind coming with me?”

“I’m assuming that you’re asking me because you want to convince your extended family that you are not a lost cause and that you are very much involved with someone, without having to directly address it. Am I right so far?”

“I’m asking you because it seems as though you could do with seeing things from a different angle than the one afforded from behind your desk. Whatever would be implied by your presence would be quickly dismissed by the fact that I would make it clear to anyone who asked that we are merely friends.”

“Okay, then, I decline.” Mulder said, using his napkin to wipe the edges of his mouth, and to sprinkle the errant crumbs over his now mostly empty plate. He did not look at her, but he knew that she was not expecting a denial, or that if she had been, she hadn’t planned for it, because when she answered, her tone was wounded.

“Really? You’re going to pass on a wedding with free food and people you don’t know? I’ve known you to show up to junior staff meetings for the food, so I can’t imagine why you would pass up this opportunity. Plus, my frequent flyer miles covers this trip for both of us, and all we have to do is pay for a hotel—a rate that we get discounted because we’re Feds. It’s also a change of scenery from the places we usual go, and it’s not work related so yes, we can do those weird stops if you want. You really don’t want to come?”

“No.” Mulder repeated, finally cracking open his bottle to start drinking water.

“Not even for an open bar?”

Mulder glanced up, and stared at her, his fingers interlaced, and turned knuckle up so they could support his chin as he leaned on to the table with his elbows.

“…is your mom going to be there?”

“Yes, and so will my brother, Charlie,” Scully answered absently, unsure of why that mattered.

“Okay, I’ll go. I like your mom. She’s always very kind to me. She treats me like I’m part of the family.” Mulder said, and Scully nodded.

“You remind her of Charlie. He does his own thing, always in Bill’s shadow.” Scully shrugged, and Mulder quietly recalled the couple of occasions he had met her younger brother. He was a man of few words, but he seemed interested in the work that Mulder and Scully did. Besides her mother, Charlie was probably the only other person in her family who liked him, as well.

As the clock finally rolled around to 5, finally Scully announced to him that it was time for them to go, and Mulder found his nerves to be a frazzled mess, sparking here and there, at every stimuli.

“You’re going to be at my place by 8, right?” Scully’s voice had the hint of a plea in it, but it did not go beyond that, instead her eyes doing the asking. A hand swept her hair back and Mulder finally answered, with an undertone of irritability,

“Yeah. 8.”

“And you have a nice suit for the wedding, right?”

“Already pressed and hanging in the car.”

“And my cousin’s gift?”

“Scully—” His irritability had surfaced, and Scully drew a halting hand to prevent the rest of his complaints from forming.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure. You booked our rooms?”

“Uh, I booked a room, I assumed we were sharing one…” Mulder admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Scully sighed.

“No, I—I suppose it doesn’t matter… We aren’t on assignment…”

“If it makes things better, there are two queen sized beds, which is a tad more comfort than I’m used to…” Mulder added, and Scully looked relieved.

“Okay, that works out. I’ll see you at 8 then.” Scully said, and with that, she walked out of the shared office space, with her things. Mulder watched as she left, and turned to his sad looking cubicle. He gave a sigh that spoke to his frustration, but knowing that Scully was depending on him to show up gave Mulder the will to press on, and he exited the office area, waving to the other agents that had continued to work late.

His mind wandered as he meandered through the hall, so much so that he almost didn’t notice that Scully was waiting for him, holding the elevator doors open. He quickened his pace and stepped inside, his thoughts dissipating and setting on the briefcase Scully had in her hand, underneath where her coat was draped over her arm. The surprise at seeing Scully must have been evident on his features, because she responded,

“I heard the door close when I was already half way down the hall and I figured it was you. Is everything okay?”

Mulder wasn’t sure how to respond; he felt fine physically, but mentally, he was a ball of nerves, for a reason he could not even discern. He opened his mouth to speak as the doors finally closed, but when they halted and opened again, Mulder glanced up to find that Skinner had stuck his hand in to prevent the elevator from leaving.

“Sir,” Scully said, pressing the button to open the door on the elevator console. The doors opened, regardless of the command and the older man stepped in, looking ready to leave as well.

“Sorry about that,” Skinner said, looking from Scully to Mulder. “I thought it was empty. If I’d known you two were here, I would have let it go.”

Mulder had his eyes on the indicator panel, and Scully had her eyes on Skinner.

“It’s alright. Mulder and I were just leaving for the day.” Scully responded, using a hand to sweep some errant locks of hair out of her eyes.

“Ah, I see,” Skinner said, as though there was something more to be implied by those words. “Have any plans for the weekend, Mulder?”

Mulder glanced over at the other two, studying their expressions before he answered,

“I’m going with Scully to her cousin’s wedding.”

Scully glanced away, almost shamefully, but a smile eased on Skinner’s features, that was rare.

“Oh yeah? I think it’ll do you some good, Agent Mulder. We all could do with a change of scenery to inspire our work sometimes,” Skinner noted, though Mulder was now looking at Scully, who had her hand over her mouth and was staring fixedly at the floor.

“Yes, sir,” Mulder’s tone was not dissimilar to the one he used with his own father, and slowly, Skinner’s smile shrank into nothing, and turned in to the frown he usually wore.

“Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you,” Scully mumbled, and Mulder said likewise. At the first floor of the garage, Skinner departed from the elevator leaving Mulder and Scully alone again.

“He thinks we’re having sex.” Scully mused, her face a light shade of pink.

“So? Practically everyone does; there’s a betting pool going around about when we’re going to make it official. ‘Any day now’ has the most votes, though ‘sometime during the summer’ is a close contender.” Mulder said in a nonchalant manner. He picked off an errant ball of lint and flicked it away from his suit, while Scully watched him, wondering why he knew things like this.

“I suppose they need to make their own fun somehow…” Scully reasoned. Mulder jabbed the button for the 3rd floor of the garage, as the doors opened to the second.

“Oh, this is me. Take care Mulder, I’ll see you later,” She said, exiting the elevator. Mulder’s eyes followed her out until she was out of view. The elevator car started moving again, and when it arrived at the very bottom floor, Mulder strolled out to get his car.

When he arrived at Scully’s apartment, he was surprised to find her outside, waiting.

“It’s not even 8 yet!” He called to her, pulling up in front of the building. She was dressed casually, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket and her shades on the top of her head. Mulder was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

“I know, but I wanted some fresh air,” Scully said as she made her way to the car. Mulder met her more than halfway and relieved her of her suitcase, putting it in the trunk. Slightly surprised by the gesture, she went to sit up in the front while Mulder was just closing the trunk and heading for the wheel again.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked, as she put her seatbelt on, and lowered her window.

“No, have you?” She asked, watching as he put his seatbelt on as well and shifted gears on the car.

“No, I was hoping we’d have some time to eat at the airport. We’ll be there 2 hours early, so that’s plenty of time.” Mulder said, as he started to drive. The music was a low murmur, and almost unintelligible, but it was preferable to a car ride in silence. So many things were flitting through his mind about this wedding, and he wondered if Scully was as preoccupied as he was with worry. It was doubtful; if anything, she seemed to be enjoying herself, which Mulder could not understand, given that they were going to be subjected to the same questions over and over again, regarding their relationship.

“Mulder,” Scully spoke, her voice a low breathy whisper. Her tone caused him to look over, because he was not sure why she had spoken that way.

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been unusually quiet. Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” Mulder lied, though his gaze was back on the road, and on the signs that were approaching overhead.

“I’m just wondering, because you’ve been clenching your jaw, and your knuckles are blanched from gripping the wheel too hard,” Scully observed, reaching over to touch a hand. He loosened his grip on the wheel, unsure of why he had been doing that.

“I didn’t even realize. I was just thinking about the wedding. I’m worried I might embarrass you.” Mulder admitted, though it was only half true. Her expression fell, and her eyes were left overseeing the expanse of lap that was immediately in her line of vision.

“Do you think you embarrass me?” Her voice was small, without sarcasm, with no joy.

“Sometimes, yeah. I’m sure it can’t be fun to have a partner who talks about UFOs all the time. I’m not going to embarrass you, though. I know you want to make a nice impression on your family, so I’ll do my best.”

“But not at the expense of giving yourself up… Mulder, you don’t embarrass me. You exasperate me, you tire me, you excite me, you inspire me, and you encourage me, but I am never, ever embarrassed of you. You’re my friend; I chose your company. We aren’t working right now, and yet here I am, in your car. I enjoy your company, I wish you weren’t so critical of yourself. Yes, there are times when it is difficult to hear you go on about aliens when we’re trying to get help, and sometimes, you frustrate me, but I don’t ever regret taking on this assignment. It’s never felt like a job, with you.”

Her speech was made from the heart, as evidenced from her low whisper, and her shades sliding over her eyes. Mulder was rendered into shock, and said nothing, until they reached the airport.

“I’m not going to force you to come, Mulder, but I would be happy if you decided to join me.” Scully said, leaning into the window after they made the drop off point. Mulder glanced uneasily at the fancy black suit that was hanging off the hook in front of the back passenger side window.

“I already paid for this suit, so I might as well.” Mulder said, with a shrug.

The night was cool, and when they exited the airport in San Diego, they found it was midnight. Mulder squared away the paperwork and borrowed a rental car in which the pair took to the hotel, which was not too far away from airport.

Checking into the hotel was smooth going, and once they got settled into the room, Mulder found himself relaxing a little more. He flopped over on the bed, turning on the TV, while Scully unpacked her things. Watching her with a half-hearted interest, he noticed that she had picked a dress that was incredibly flattering. It was short, just above the knees, and showed the right amount of skin in all the places it counted for, and with her hair the way it was, it gave her a refined look.

Mulder glanced away at the TV once more as Scully brought her things to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The only channel that didn’t have advertising was a game show channel that was showing Press Your Luck. Mulder’s interest in it waned, and when it became clear that he was no longer interested in watching TV, he sat up to get his things ready for bed.

Scully finally emerged from the bathroom, the steam following her out as she made her way to the bed to put away her things, and to blow dry her hair. Wordlessly, Mulder took her place in the shower.

When he emerged, he found Scully reading a book. She glanced up when she heard him exit the shower and smiled sheepishly.

“Any good?” Mulder asked, making a vague gesture at her book. Closing it, she set it aside.

“It’s alright. I wanted to talk to you more, though.”

“Oh? What about?” Mulder asked, sitting at the edge of the bed that was closest to Scully’s.

“About… I don’t know. We’re not working, so we can talk about anything. How do you like it here so far?”

“The hotel is nice. I haven’t checked the mini bar yet though. I was thinking of going down to the actual bar, and seeing the local flavor.” Mulder said, rubbing his chin absently. Scully frowned.

“As long as you don’t bring anyone back, you can do whatever you want. Just be sure to leave me out of it. I don’t want to know.”

“Woah, that’s a bit of a leap there, isn’t it? Since when have you known me to bring random people back with me?”

Scully did not answer, but instead preoccupied herself with the television. Mulder sighed, but he slipped on some shoes and left the room.

When Mulder came back into the room, it was 2 in the morning. He made a beeline for his bed, but saw that Scully was still awake reading, and paused, standing in the space between the beds.

“Had fun?” Scully asked, glancing over at Mulder, who had joined her. She could smell the beer on him, but it was underwhelming—he probably hadn’t drank much at all.

“Sorta. Saw a guy, but uh he was with someone else. Bartender felt bad and poured me a shot. Told him I had a lady waiting upstairs and he told me to go see her, so here I am.” Mulder said, moving so that his head was in her lap. She moved her hand to stroke his head in a gentle manner. Lightly, she scratched his scalp and watched as he closed his eyes in contentment.

“I’m sorry that happened. Maybe another time. Aren’t you tired?”

“A little.” Mulder said, turning over so he was facing away from her.

“Tomorrow we’re going to go get my mother and Charlie from the airport. I think they’re staying here as well.”

“You have it all figured out, don’t you?” Mulder’s tone was sarcastic, but there was no malice in it.

“I try to,” Scully said, watching as he sat up slowly and headed back for his bed. She smiled to herself, watching as he tucked in and turned to give her his back.

The next morning, found Mulder with his arms crossed, and still in his pajamas. Scully was already dressed, and standing by the dresser, putting on earrings.

“Mulder, please,” Scully said, glancing over at him from the mirror. He turned so she had his back.

“I’m not going to the ceremony. I don’t like churches. Besides, no one goes to the ceremony,” He protested.

“Then at least get dressed, my mom is coming downstairs any minute, and she is expecting us all to go together. You can tell her yourself you don’t feel well.” Scully said, brushing out her hair. Mulder sighed, but began to change into his grey suit. He walked over to Scully when he was ready, and she began to fix his tie for him. When she was done, she looked up at him, and met his eyes. She gave him an uneasy smile, that he returned in kind, and she was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

“Fox, Dana! Are you guys ready to go?” It was Scully’s mother. The pair turned to face the door before Mulder went to open it. Just as they suspected, Scully’s mother and her brother Charlie, who hovered at his mother’s elbow, were at the door and stepped inside.

“Yes,” Scully said, grabbing her purse from the dresser and walking around Mulder. Mulder ran his fingers through his hair and then followed after her, grabbing his wallet, the room key, and the rental car keys off the table. He ushered the group outside and closed the door behind them.

“I can’t believe we have to go to the ceremony,” Charlie started, and Mulder found himself silently agreeing.

“Of course we have to,” Margret said, “it’ll probably be the only time this year you’ll go to church.”

“Grow up, Charlie, you sound 12.” Scully chided, and with a sigh, Charlie fell in step with Mulder.

“You’re not the only one who doesn’t want to go,” Mulder said quietly. Charlie nodded, but nothing more was said as they all climbed into the rental car.

“Do you have the address?” Scully asked quietly to Mulder. They leaned in close, pouring over the map, before Margret said,

“It’s at St. Anne’s, where Bill’s kid had his christening. I’m surprised you don’t remember it, Dana.” Margret said, and Mulder glanced up at Scully with a brow raised.

“Oh, I remember it now,” Scully said with a flat tone, before she gave Mulder some directions. He began to drive, glancing every now and then to Charlie, who was smirking.

“So, how have you been Fox?” Margret asked, after a couple of minutes.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking, Mrs. Scully.”

“Please, I wish you would call me Maggie. You’re practically family,” She said. Scully’s attention was elsewhere, and Charlie was fiddling with his phone.

“Okay, Maggie. How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay. I was just thinking of inviting you and Dana over for dinner, recently.” Maggie said.

“I’d like that, thanks a lot.” Mulder responded. He had the creeping suspicion that Maggie had already envisioned him as her son-in-law, though he could not confirm it. He knew that she was under the impression that they were dating, and though Scully often denied it, the fact that she chose Mulder as her guest somewhat confirmed it, at least in Maggie’s mind.

“I hate coming out here,” Charlie said, glancing out the window. “I hope the next and last time I’m out here is for Dana’s wedding.”

“Dana doesn’t have time to date men, isn’t that right, Fox?” Mulder wasn’t sure what to say, having been put on the spot, but Charlie saved him with,

“I don’t suppose Mulder has much time either.”

“Not really,” Mulder answered.

“That’s why I feel Dana should stop looking—the right one will come along, if he isn’t already here, that is.” Maggie said. Scully did not answer, instead allowing her attention drift out the window. Mulder did not answer either.

“Mom, stop trying to play matchmaker.” Charlie muttered, as Mulder pulled into the parking lot of the church.

The inside of the church was not huge, but it was bigger than the smaller Protestant chapels Mulder had seen in his youth. The four of them took a seat towards the back, Charlie, Mulder, Scully and Maggie piling into the pews in that order.

As they waited for the ceremony to start, Mulder and Charlie spoke jovially about sports, and exchanged jokes, some about the place, some about the people. Charlie was very easy to like, and reminded Mulder of Scully in the ways that she used to be, before her abduction. Twice, Scully had to remind both of the boys to lower their voices after the ceremony started.

By the end of the ceremony, the two of them were fast friends. When it came time to leave in the car, Mulder and Charlie sat in the front, and Scully sat with her mother in the back. Maggie seemed pleased that Mulder and Charlie could get along so well, although Scully was more preoccupied about seeing her other relations later.

“Ah, a ‘Skins fan? You must be a glutton for punishment, yeah? I mean, shit, you’re working with my sister, so…” Charlie mused, with a smirk.

“Language,” Maggie warned, but Mulder continued,

“Nah, she’s not so bad. She has her moments. I know I have my moments too.” Mulder said, with a shrug.

“I know it’s not much, but if you ever need a house or something—I do real estate. Any friend of Dana’s is a friend of mine,” Charlie said.

“I appreciate that.”

“Yeah man, Ma says you’re like family, and you helped us out when Missy was… Well, anyways, you’re welcome to come over anytime, too.”

“You and your wife live in Bethesda, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Mulder caught Scully’s gaze in the rear knew mirror, and she gave him a knowing smirk, before drifting her attention out the window again.

“You should meet his kids, they’re such darlings,” Maggie said, and Charlie chuckled in an embarrassed manner.

“Tell you what—next time Dana comes over to babysit, I’ll tell her to bring you as well.”

“I’m not too good with children,” Mulder said, though finally Scully piped up,

“Mulder is actually pretty good with children. People borrow him from different departments to ask him to interview children, because they just resonate with him. I guess it’s because he’s just a big kid himself.”

Mulder pat the steering wheel and chuckled nervously, but there was no mistaking it in Scully’s voice: She was proud.

“That sounds like a ringing endorsement if I’ve ever heard any. I would have brought my kids if Jenny wasn’t taking them to see her parents.” Charlie said, as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

They all climbed out the car, and then Charlie said to Mulder,

“I was thinking of taking Mom to the old neighborhood, do you want to come with us?”

Mulder glanced at Scully who was already heading into the room she shared with Mulder.

“Nah, I’m going to probably see what she’s doing. If anything, we can touch bases–you’ve got my number, we’ll keep in contact if things change. Its 2 right now, so, I’m thinking of catching a nap. The reception’s at…what, 7?”

“Yeah.”

“So if anything, we’ll meet here at 6 and head up that way.”

“Okay. Which one of us is going to be the DD?”

“Probably Scully. You know how she is.” Mulder said with a shrug.

“Good, you all shouldn’t be drinking so much anyways. It’s bad for you,” Maggie said, and Mulder smiled.

“I’ll be careful.”

Maggie smiled, and leaned in to give Mulder a kiss on the cheek.

“Take care, we’ll see you later in the evening.”

Charlie nodded, and walked his mother to the car he had rented. Mulder headed inside the hotel room, and was surprised to find Scully dressed in something more casual.

“Oh, going somewhere?” Mulder asked, and Scully glanced over. He couldn’t determine her mood, because her facial expression was set to indifferent.

“Yes, I was thinking of shopping,” Scully said, getting her purse again. Mulder handed her the keys to the rental. “You should come with me.”

“You’re not tired? We had to get up at the crack of dawn to get your brother and mother from the airport,” Mulder said, and Scully smiled.

“I’m glad you’re getting along with him, but you don’t have to pretend if you are, for my sake.” Scully said, evading the question. Mulder did not push that front further, although he suspected she was actively avoiding his previous question.

“I’m not, I genuinely like him. He doesn’t talk down on me, he talks to me, and he reminds me of a friend I had in college. I think he’s a good guy, and I’m going to take him up on his offer. I’ve never really had like family that I liked. The whole Sam thing tore the family apart, so we didn’t really go to weddings and stuff. But this is nice. I hate to say it Scully, but you were right, I’m actually enjoying myself.”

“I’m glad. Well, if you’re not planning to come with me, I’m going to head out now. Call me if anything. I should be back by 3:30, I was thinking that we could have a light lunch together.”

“Just me and you?” Mulder asked, and she smiled, which made Mulder’s gut jolt.

“If you want to invite mom and Charlie, you’re welcome to, but yes, I was hoping it would be just the two of us.”

“I’d like that,” Mulder said. Scully nodded, and bid him farewell, exiting the room.

Lunch was at a café that served coffee, and seemed to be different than their usual crowds, which consisted of business people and feds. It was mostly college students, working on papers, but they found a booth to sit at, towards the back.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Scully said, adding sugar to her coffee. Mulder yawned, and rubbed away the remainder of sleep in his eyes as he nodded. He was dressed far more casually than before.

“Thank me when it’s over. Still didn’t do the reception yet.” Mulder said.

“True, but if this morning was any indication, it should be fine.” Scully said, although she was shredding her napkin.

“So what’s eating you?”

“Nothing, I just… Seeing my extended family always gives me jitters. My mom is always talking about Charlie and Bill’s kids, but for me, it’s always, ‘Dana’s a busy woman,’ and well, I don’t always want to be that way. I want to settle down one of these days.”

Mulder looked down at his iced coffee, and said nothing; there was nothing more to be said for her sadness, because there was very little he could do. She must have sensed his helplessness, because she reached over and took his hand.

“I’m sorry, we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves today…”

“Scully, if you’re not happy, you don’t have to pretend you are.”

“I know, but we’re supposed to be on a mini-vacation. Let’s try to enjoy ourselves a little, alright?” She rubbed her thumb over the back of Mulder’s hand, but he felt her sadness pervaded the mood of the rest of the outing, so he remained silent.

When they walked out of the café, it was a little after 4. Scully handed over the keys to the rental to Mulder, and he glanced down at them, considering the car for a moment.

“Where did you want to go?” Mulder asked, and Scully shrugged. She had on a pair of shades that she had slid on as soon as she stepped outside.

“It doesn’t matter, I guess.” She said, and Mulder sighed inwardly as he stepped into the driver’s seat. Scully climbed into her side, and put on her seatbelt as he started up the car. He began to drive, and it didn’t take long before they were at a scenic overlook, that faced the ocean. Scully looked over at Mulder, but he said nothing, removing his own seatbelt and climbing out of the car. She followed after him.

“Mulder, why are we here?” She asked, quietly.

“When I was a kid, and my parents were fighting, Sam would sneak out to the beach and watch the waves roll in. She liked the way the water lapped at her ankles. She said it calmed her down. I always found her out there, walking along the shore in her nightgown, like a ghost. After she was abducted, I would go out there at night to see if I could find her. I never understood it, how the sea helped her think because it always scared me, but as I got older, I realized that the ocean is massive and compared to my problems, it’s a drop in a bucket. I always kind of took comfort in that. I know, it doesn’t solve anything, but it’s reassuring in a cosmic sort of way.”

Scully reflected on his words, and came to the conclusion that though well meaning, his words did not help. Still, she appreciated the gesture.

“I appreciate you sharing that with me,” Scully said quietly. She took his hand and held it, and for a while, they said nothing, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, after what seemed to be an indescribable amount of time, Scully’s phone went off. She dropped Mulder’s hand to answer, and they both headed for the car.

After a brief conversation, Scully hung up, and put her phone away.

“Charlie wants us to come back to the hotel room, mom says she has something for you.” Scully said, indifferently. Mulder did not answer, but he drove back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, Maggie and Charlie were waiting in their room.

“Fox, I have something I wanted to give you, I saw it in a store and brought it because it reminded me of you,” Maggie said, and she handed it over. It was a St. Christopher medallion. Mulder looked it over and put it in his pocket.

“Thank you,”

“It’s supposed to protect you when traveling and since I know you and Dana do that a lot, I figured it was best if you had it.”

Charlie nudged Scully, and she rolled her eyes, knowing what he was trying to say: she’s inducting Mulder into the family.

“I really appreciate the gesture, it means a lot to me,” Mulder said, turning the coin over in his pocket.

“It’s getting close to 5, maybe you two should start getting ready…” Charlie said, indicating their casual clothing. Mulder agreed, and he and Scully walked out, to their shared room.

“Your mom likes me a lot,” Mulder said, as he opened the door to their room.

“She’s not so subtly hinting that she approves of you. She’s been trying to get me to date you since we started working together.” Scully said, gathering her things and heading to the bathroom. She closed the door partway, so they could continue conversing.

“Oh, I see. Yeah, I’ve been getting that vibe from her. I get the idea Charlie wouldn’t be so opposed to that either.”

“They just want me to be happy, and I don’t blame them. Charlie heard about the whole Emily fiasco.” Scully’s voice had dropped, and Mulder paused in where he was buttoning up his shirt.

“How did he take it?”

She did not answer, but he could hear her shuffling about. As though he hadn’t asked, she continued,

“No one wanted to talk about it for a long time, but I’ve come to terms with it.”

Mulder finished up with his buttons and fixed up his tie, as Scully emerged from the bathroom, wearing a dress that was more suited for a reception than the previous one was. She glanced at Mulder and smiled.

“You look dashing,” She said, fixing his tie out of habit. His hands met hers and stopped her half way, and they locked eyes.

“It’s just a black suit.”

“It’s better looking than the ones you wear for work. Especially since you’re wearing a vest underneath.” Mulder let her hands go, and she went to fix his tie. When she was done, she gave it an extra playful yank and walked towards the door with a strut that was not usually in her character. Mulder followed after her, getting her sweater, her purse and his wallet.

When they arrived at the place where the reception was being held, they saw it was an outdoor place, and that some people were already there. They checked in, and found their table: 15. Scully took a seat to Mulder’s left, and Charlie accompanied his mother on his right. The others at the table included an older couple, that Maggie greeted jovially and a little boy that was probably 10, and playing with a Gameboy.

“That’s aunt Sally, and Uncle Jeff,” Scully whispered, leaning towards Mulder. Mulder nodded, and whispered quietly,

“So who is the kid?”

“That’s their grandson, Peter. His parents are in the bridal party,” Scully explained. Mulder caught the eye of someone else across the way, and saw the man stand and hobble towards their table.

“Don’t look now, it’s Uncle Kyle.” Charlie warned, and he glanced over at Scully. Scully straightened up immediately, and stood to greet him when he came over.

“Uncle Kyle, it’s a pleasure seeing you,” Scully said, in a way that seemed a little too forced to be genuine.

“Dana, it’s been a while. How are you? Who is this young man here?” He asked, indicated Mulder. Mulder stood and held out his hand.

“My name’s Fox Mulder, I’m here with Dana,” Mulder said, her name coagulating on his tongue and dropping like a stone in the ground. Scully cringed hearing him say it, and even Charlie furrowed his brow in worry.

“Pleasure to meet you, Fox. I take it you’re Dana’s boyfriend?”

Mulder wasn’t sure how to answer, without being making Scully look bad, but Charlie came to the rescue.

“No, he’s a coworker of hers. She brought him here so he could hopefully meet some ladies.” Charlie said, standing, and patting Mulder’s back. Scully looked relieved.

“Yes, I’m Dana’s partner, at work.” Mulder said.

“Remind me, what it is that you do again, Dana?” Kyle asked, politely shaking Mulder’s hand.

“I work for the government,” Scully explained, and Kyle nodded.

“Secret stuff. Very good. Well, it was nice seeing you all, and nice meeting you—Fred was it?—enjoy yourselves!” Kyle said, hobbling off towards the bar.

“He’s got the right idea,” Charlie said, as Mulder and Scully sat. He turned to look at the pair. “Any requests?”

“I’ll take a Jack & Coke. What about you, Scully?” Mulder asked, turning to defer to her.

“I’ll just have a glass of red wine, thanks.”

“Got it,” Charlie said, walking off towards the bar. Scully and Mulder were left at the table with the boy, while Maggie continued to chat with Sally and Jeff.

Charlie came back with their drinks, and they toasted to food, before they started their drinks. Halfway through their drinks, the wedding party came in, and the DJ started up the party.

For the majority of the next hour or so, the three of them ate, drank, and avoided speaking when people came over to wave hello. On Mulder’s front, it was because he did not know anyone, Charlie’s reasoning that he didn’t come to enough of the family get-togethers for anyone to remember him, and Scully’s was that she was trying to avoid unwarranted commentary to her lifestyle.

Finally, Maggie informed Scully to introduce Mulder, to the wedding party, and that Charlie should accompany them to apologize for his wife not coming.

Begrudgingly, they made their way across the dance floor, weaving through those who had enough courage to dance, to the wedding party. Stopping in front of the newly weds, Scully smiled sincerely, and said,

“Congratulations! The ceremony this morning was so lovely, and though we couldn’t say hello before, I wanted to introduce you to my friend from work. His name is Fox Mulder,” Scully had to talk loudly over the music to be heard, but the bride nodded and thanked Mulder for coming. Charlie occupied himself by conversing with the groom, and after a couple minutes of idle chatter, they switched, and then headed back to their table.

“That was fun,” Charlie remarked sarcastically. He picked up his tumbler and began to drain his whiskey, while Mulder finished up his second scotch. “I don’t think they even remembered who I was.”

Scully was still sipping on her first glass of wine, keeping an eye out for any other family that wanted to make conversation, but considered what Charlie said with a small smile. Mulder had laughed at the statement, and Charlie continued to converse with him.

It did not take long for others to finally notice the Scully clan tucked away in the corner.

“Dana! You look gorgeous! And who is this handsome devil you’ve brought with you? Did you finally decide to settle down?” One of her many female relations asked. Mulder felt targeted very suddenly, and tried to look interested for a bit.

“He’s a friend from work!” Scully said loudly over the music.

“That’s a shame! How have you been?” The person asked, sitting next to Scully. Trapped in a conversation she did not want to be in, she forced a smile, and engaged them. Mulder nudged Charlie and the two of them got another round of drinks and headed outside, where a couple of the men and a woman was smoking.

“You smoke?” Charlie asked, taking out a cigarette.

“Nah.” Mulder said, watching him.

“Neither do I, at least not around my mother. Hates it. Ever since Dad…” He made a gesture that finished his statement wordlessly.

“Yeah, I remember,” Mulder said, taking out a piece of gum and offering a piece to Charlie. Charlie took it, and pocketed it, before taking a long drag of his cigarette and exhaling.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Charlie asked, “but what’s with Dana? I noticed she’s been kind of distant, and I know she’s been under a lot of stress lately…”

“She’s…” He thought back to how just a couple of weeks ago, he was in the hospital, recovering for the botched up brain surgery, and how Scully had to travel back and forth for it. He thought of Phillip Padgett who had lived next door to him, to get to her, and how deeply it affected Scully.

“She’s doing alright for herself, I mean, after she found out she couldn’t conceive, she took it in stride, and has been trucking on, ever since. She’s just a little sad, because she wanted a family.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. How about you? You doing alright?”

“I’m all good,” Mulder said a little too quickly. Charlie gave him a look similar to Scully’s look of doubt, and with a sigh, Mulder confessed,

“I’m doing okay, considering. I just got done with some surgery, a couple weeks ago, actually.” Mulder said, subconsciously using his fingers to feel the scar, just under his hairline.

“Oh yeah? Everything go well?”

“Yeah, considering. I’m sure I scared the shit out of Scully, though.” Mulder said, which a dry chuckle. Charlie laughed a little too, but when it died down, he said lowly,

“She really likes you.” Mulder was not surprised by the admission, but rather, the vessel. He looked at Charlie with a sidelong glance, reconsidering his friend.

“She must, I mean, it’s been 7 years.”

“No, no,” Charlie said, rubbing out his cigarette on the wall nearby. The last of the smoke poured out of his mouth. “I mean, she likes you.”

Mulder didn’t know how to answer. He knew how he felt about Scully, but aside from a couple of glances, and vague hints, Scully hadn’t really indicated she had romantic feelings for Mulder, and if she did, they were lost on him.

Mulder and Charlie stood in silence, listening to the other men chatter. Then, quietly, Mulder said,

“We should probably head back inside,” Mulder said, and Charlie nodded. The two of them walked inside, as the bride was getting ready to toss the bouquet. Mulder was surprised at how few women were standing, and even more surprised that Scully was one of them. Mulder and Charlie got themselves another drink, and headed back to the table, watching as the bride tossed the bouquet, and the women scrambled to catch it. Scully did not scramble, instead, she waited for the others to finish before she walked back to her seat.

“You didn’t even try,” Charlie said, as Scully walked past him to her seat. “Did mom make you go?”

“Yeah,” Scully said, taking hold of her glass of wine and draining it. Her expression was indifferent, and she looked withdrawn. Charlie looked to Mulder, who was getting ready to get food again.

“You want anything?” Mulder asked, leaning towards Scully. She told him what she wanted, and he nodded, excusing himself and going to the food table. Charlie looked over at Scully, who was looking over the decorations on the table.

“Damn, I’m bored. I should get up and dance.” Charlie said, and Scully glanced over, her features tired with anxiety.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Scully said hollowly. Charlie changed seats so he was next to his sister, and rubbed her shoulders. She relaxed at his touch, but still kept her head down.

“It’s almost done,” Charlie said, in a reassuring tone. Scully sighed, but said nothing, as Maggie made her way over, her cheeks flushed red.

“Oh, Dana, what’s wrong?” Maggie asked, her voice louder than usual.

“Dana’s tired Ma,” Charlie said. Maggie nodded and took a seat nearby her children.

“Where’s Fox?”

“He’s getting Dana something to eat.”

“What a nice boy,” Maggie said, with a smile. She reached over for her glass of wine, but Scully put her hand on her mother’s wrist.

“Mom, please, no more.”

Maggie nodded, and turned in her seat to face Sally, and begin chattering again, as she had been doing all night.

Mulder came back with some food, and another drink for Charlie. Mulder took Charlie’s seat and started to eat, and Scully did the same.

“Which one of us is driving again?” Charlie asked, sitting back in his chair.

“I am,” Scully said, casting a worried glance at her mother. “It shouldn’t be very long until the couple leave.”

Mulder nodded, and looked at Charlie.

“When are you leaving back for Maryland?” Mulder asked.

“Uh, tomorrow night. I think we’re taking the same flight back.”

“Nice, that’s good. I’m looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow,” Mulder said, folding his hands behind his head.

“Yeah, I hear that. I think Mom wanted to go to the beach as well, so we’re probably doing that tomorrow–you’re welcome to come too, Mulder.”

Mulder nodded, glancing over at Scully’s mother, who was still chatting away.

It was a little bit after 1 morning when they finally decided to go home. Mulder helped Maggie into the car, and sat in the back with her, while Charlie sat in the front with Scully. The ride to the hotel was mostly quiet, since Maggie fell asleep. Charlie and Mulder helped Maggie up to her room, and Charlie came to join Scully and Mulder in their room.

“Man, that wasn’t so bad,” Charlie said, taking off his shoes and jacket, so he was left in his vest and slacks. He took a seat on Scully’s bed.

“I had a good time,” Mulder said, sprawled out on his own bed, his shoes off to the side. Scully sat on the corner of her bed, her legs crossed, and her shoes scattered off to the side as well.

“I’ve done worse,” Scully said. Both guys looked at her, and she shrugged.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have such a good time.” Mulder said, sitting up.

“We should get her some drinks now that she doesn’t have to drive,” Charlie said. Mulder agreed, and went to the minibar, to get a glass and some wine. Scully watched as Mulder poured it, and when he handed it off, she thanked him.

“No problem,” Mulder said, sitting on the floor nearby both siblings.

“We oughta just throw a party in here.” Charlie suggested, but Scully shook her head.

“I think you and Mulder have had enough to drink.”

“Yes, mom.” Charlie said with a sneer. Scully rolled her eyes, but finished her wine, handing the glass to Mulder. He got up to put it on the mini fridge, and grabbed a couple bottles of water. He handed them over to the others and kept one for himself.

“You coming to the beach tomorrow, Mulder?” Charlie asked, looking over. Mulder glanced at Scully but she was busy looking at Charlie.

“Uh, well, yeah, I suppose so. Mission Beach, yeah?”

“Yeah,” And with that, Charlie stretched, and started to rise. “Well kids, as much as I’d love to stay here, there’s no party to be had, and so I’ve got my own bed calling. That and I promised my wife I’d call her. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Charlie said, collecting his things and leaving the room. When Charlie left, Mulder stood up.

“Mulder… I’m sorry that I dragged you out here,” Scully admitted. Mulder glanced over, but frowned.

“Why? I’m having a good time.”

“I’m glad…” She said, rising to get herself another mini bottle of wine. Mulder watched as she poured it herself, and stood there in the middle of the floor, drinking out of the glass. He made his way over to her, and she looked up at him, the trouble in her eyes apparent.

“I know this is pretty silly to ask, but now that we’re alone, can I have this dance?” Mulder asked, and Scully blinked, unsure of his ploy. She put down the glass, however, and waited to see what he would do.

He slipped his arm around her waist, and the other hand clasped hers. Without a word, he began to slow dance with her, to music that neither of them could hear. Scully rested her head on his chest, and they stayed like this for a good while, until slowly, she disengaged him.

“You’re not a bad dancer,” She remarked, going for her glass again. She seemed more relaxed than before.

“Thanks…” He said, heading for the bathroom with his things, as though nothing happened.

“Hey—Mulder? We should—we should maybe do that again sometime.”

He smiled at her, but disappeared into the bathroom.

When he emerged, she was already ready prepared to go into the shower after him, and slipped past him when he came out. Mulder flipped on the TV and made himself comfortable in his bed, looking for something to watch. There was a documentary on rival gangs in the 20’s, and tired of looking, he settled on this.

Halfway through the show, Scully emerged from the shower, in her nightgown.

“Want me to turn off the light?” She asked, and Mulder glanced over.

“If you want.”

She moved to turn off the light, and they were both plunged into the darkness, the only source of light the blue hue from the TV and the filtering of moonlight that streamed in between the blinds. Wordlessly, she retreated to her bed, and he was alone on his.

“I really enjoyed dancing with you earlier,” Scully said, from where she was perched on her bed. Mulder turned to give her his full attention, his eyes searching for hers in the dark.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again. It’ll be a while before we get another chance, I think.” Mulder said, and surprisingly enough, Scully agreed quietly, slipping out of bed and moving over to the spot where they had been dancing earlier. Mulder met her there, and she put her hand on his shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist. The fabric of her nightgown was a smooth, probably silky material that flowed through his fingers while he danced with her. Twice, he heard her sigh, in what he presumed was a good way, and she rested her head against his chest again, listening to his heartbeat.

It was overpowering. There was a quiet voice that murmured in the back of his head something that sounded like a plea. He could feel a building tension in his gut, and being next to her only made it worse.

“Mulder, you’re holding me too tight,” She whispered, and his hands fell from her, and he disengaged. Her face was red, but serene, and he wondered, if she had any idea of how badly he wanted her right now.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” He said, his eyes falling to her chest. He pretended he didn’t notice her nipples showing through the thin material but he left his gaze lingering on the way her fingers twirled about in an unsure manner.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, and Mulder nodded, chasing away the images of Scully he had only permitted himself to think of when he was in the privacy of his own apartment. He had never really liked the idea of viewing Scully with a romantic or any kind of interest at first, but as the years went by, it was harder not to consider her body in the way that appealed to him in a sexual manner and how much she came to mean to him not only as a friend, but as someone he wanted to spend his life with.

“I was just thinking about us dancing. And about a lot of the things we normally don’t do,” Mulder said, his eyes darting to the minibar. Her eyes followed his, but returned back to his face when he continued, “We’ve been friends and partners for so long, and I still don’t know what you consider fun.”

It was a weak cop out; rather than admitting outright that he wanted to fuck her, he left the desire unspoken, but apparent in the way his body was reacting to the sight of hers in her nightgown.

This is why agents shouldn’t share a room, he thought, recalling his training at Quantico. He was far too distracted to be any use to the FBI at the moment, and he knew that this was a mistake. But it was a mistake worth making, he reasoned, knowing that if things continued as they were between them, he would never have this opportunity to see her this way again.

“I can show you,” Scully’s voice had dropped, to a low, alluring tone he had only ever heard in his most private of thoughts. He was rendered immobile by it, but she approached him and leaned in to kiss him. He reacted to this, and kissed her back. It was short, and she laughed softly when it was over, turning her face so that he caught her forehead in another tender kiss. She closed her eyes, as she felt his arms encircle her.

“Would it be wrong if I told you I want you so badly?” Scully asked, in that alluring tone. Mulder felt his chest tighten, and he thought of Scully’s curves, and the way the formed perfect angles on her body, immeasurable by any earthly instrument. He thought of her hair, and the way it fell into her face when they were bent over the desk, investigating case after case. He thought of the way her calves were, the way her heels clicked when she walked, the way she looked when she was trying desperately to figure out what Mulder already knew.

This is was the biggest mistake I could have made in my entire life, and now, our relationship will be irrevocably ruined. She wants it just as badly as I do. His mind was reeling, but he wanted her badly.

“No, I—I want you too.” He said. His tone and his words belied the intensity of his desire at the moment, but all he could do was let her and move away from her to consider her form again. The nightgown hung over her, just barely outlining her body.

“Let me—let me get that,” Mulder said, making a motion to her nightgown.

If she had let him, he would have torn it off in one deft motion, sparing them the trouble of having to pause to take it off gently.

“I don’t like my clothes ripped,” She had told him, as she shimmied out of it. She folded the nightgown and put it at the edge of his bed, before she started slow strutting towards him in just her panties.

He probably would have ripped those off too, it he could. But with Scully, everything was slow, and deliberate, like an interpretive dance that needed to be performed in full before any of it could be explained. And so, she stood before him, her hands trembling as she tugged at his shorts. He held her wrists still and looked at her as her eyes lifted up slightly to gaze at him.

“It won’t hurt,” She said, her voice just above a whisper. Even as low as she spoke, her voice held the alluring tone.

“I know,” He croaked, his brows knitting with worry. Her hands squirmed in his grasp, and he finally let her go. Her arms instinctively covered her chest, and he realized that the window of opportunity was closing very rapidly.

“So what’s wrong?” She asked, taking a seat on the bed. He took a seat next to her and leaned forward, his hands supporting his chin as he gave her question serious thought.

“I uh, I haven’t—I haven’t done this in a while—I might–it’s probably not going to be good.” Mulder admitted, and Scully blinked, unsure of why that worried him. She could see that he wanted it badly, probably as much as her.

“Mulder, I haven’t in a while either. That’s okay. I don’t mind. The only thing I want is to be with you. We don’t have to do anything if you’d rather not, I’m content to sit quietly with you, but I do want your company.”

“I’m glad to have it,” Mulder said, casting her a sidelong glance, his forearms resting across his thighs and dangling casually over the gap that his legs created when he sat. Scully had her legs curled under her, and still had her chest covered, giving her the appearance of basking.

For a while, they both said nothing. In the background, some guy coughed intermittently, and obnoxiously from next door. After some time had passed, Scully climbed to her feet, and began to put her nightgown on. Mulder watched her, almost ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” He said, and she glanced over at him, a look of indifference gracing her features. Perhaps he had changed his mind.

“It’s okay. I’m going to try catching some sleep.” Scully said, avoiding his eyes. He could tell in the way her voice faltered that she had wanted it badly, but she would never make him do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“…could we maybe try again?” Mulder asked, his voice quiet, and small. She looked over at him, her expression set to one of sympathy, and she walked over, taking his head in her arms and holding him close to her chest.

“If you’re saying that for my sake, it’s really okay.” She said, passing a hand through his hair. He glanced up at her and yanked her arm, so that she tumbled into his lap.

Her first instinct was to grab him, to ground herself. She clung to him, and when she realized she was fine, she pulled away and blew her cheeks at him.

“What was that for?” Scully asked, and Mulder just smirked mischievously, his hand sitting awkwardly on her thigh. She noticed this, and though curious to know what he was planning, she waited for his next move, parting her legs ever so slightly.

His hand explored the expanse of her skin, from the area directly above her knee, to the smoother, and more intimate area of her inner thigh. It was a nice feeling, and Scully leaned in to burying her face into his neck. He continued to caress her inner thigh, and it wasn’t before long that he heard her whisper,

“Stop teasing me.”

His hand paused, and she groaned, squeezing his shoulder with her hand.

“Mulder!” She moaned his name in an exasperated manner, and he laughed—something which made her irritation even worse.

“I’m sorry, what did you want me to do?” He asked, in a tone that was feigning innocence.

“I’m not going to beg.” Scully said, flat out, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“That’s alright,” He said, moving his hand slowly up her thigh. He brushed his fingers against the fabric of her panties, and she inhaled sharply at the sudden touch. He chuckled to himself softly, his fingers stroking her through the cotton material that blocked her from complete exposure. Her grip on his shoulder alternated between being vice-like and loose.

“You okay over there?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“Yes, I… That—I like how that feels.” Scully’s voice was muffled, since her head was still buried in his neck.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in pain.”

“No, I’m not, but you will be if you don’t quit teasing me.” She almost growled that, and Mulder laughed again, hooking his finger into the waistband of her panties and snapping it.

“Oh, you think that’s funny now?” She said, pulling away from his neck to look at him. He surprised her with a kiss, and at the same time, found his hand ‘accidentally’ slipped inside her panties.

Her hands grasped at his arms, her shoulders rising from the sudden unexpected sensation, but all the same, she welcomed the touch. The room felt so warm suddenly, and her belly fluttered. She pulled away from his lips, and breathlessly said,

“Hold on, let me just—” She didn’t allow herself to finish, instead disengaging him completely so she could remove the cotton underwear. She glanced over at him, her knee half bent as she was stepping out of her panties, and paused, considering the look on his face. She was balanced on one leg, taking in his features, like the scars that dotted the otherwise smooth terrain of his skin. She had caught a glimpse of the abs were faintly suggesting themselves, and she took note of the crinkles in the corner of his eyes when he smiled. He was handsome in the guy next door kind of way. In any case, it was Mulder who broke the silence:

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I guess, I never noticed this but… You’re not half bad looking.”

This made Mulder laugh.

“Oh? I’m glad you think so!”

Scully’s face reddened and she turned away, obviously embarrassed.

“No, I mean, you just look better than usual,” Scully said, slowly making her way back to the bed. She climbed into the bed and embraced him from behind, her hands passing over his chest and her chin resting on his shoulder. He put his arms over hers, entwining their fingers together.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait for the insincerity after we have sex?” He asked, turning his head to kiss her again.

“Is that what’s going to happen?” Scully asked, between kisses. Her voice was low, and sent a shiver up Mulder’s spine, that she could feel through the fabric of her nightgown. She laughed softly, gently, lightly into his ear, and he felt a jolt in his stomach. He still wanted her badly, but he didn’t want to rush this. Not after all these years.

He turned to kiss her once more, getting on his knees, and Scully’s hands embraced his chin. She risen on her knees to meet him, but as they continued to kiss, she felt her knees buckling, and whenever she would sit back, Mulder would follow, his arm supporting him as he lean forward into her, just to keep up. It was pure electricity between her and Mulder, and as they made out, his other hand landed on her knee.

This time, he was not slow. His fingers moved quickly to her sex, and she pulled away from his lips, her forehead down. She watched as the muscles in his hand flexed, open, then closed, as he explored her folds. She closed her eyes, and her breathing became heavier as he started getting braver. His finger entered her, and she squeezed his arms at this motion, her legs spreading a little wider.

“Get on your back,” He said, letting her go completely. His voice was husky, with lust as he spoke. She was unsure, and it showed as she laid back, her knees drawing up, and her nightgown covering her exposure. She put her hands flat on her belly, but her knees were touching, and she looked worried.

Mulder did not seem as nervous as he had been before. He parted her legs, and moved up closer. Gently, starting from the junction between her legs, he moved his way up, showering her body with kisses that left the feeling of burning, or more specifically, desire lingering in its wake. When he reached her navel, she was surprised to find out how good it felt. His tongue dipped into the crevice her belly button formed, and she shuddered as his breath washed across her stomach when he laughed at her reaction.

Her hand almost shot out and nearly hit Mulder in the face, who was enjoying the way her skin tasted. This made him laugh once again, and from there, he moved downwards, dragging his tongue over her skin. He paused to look up at her when he reached her mound, and grinned wickedly.

There was no warning.

The moment she felt his tongue touch her folds, she jerked her hips up involuntarily. When she settled down again, Mulder placed his hands on her legs to keep her from squirming, and he probed her with his tongue. There was no real pattern to how his tongue moved across her sex, just as there was no pattern to the sounds she made. Her eyes were shut tight, and she seemed to be restraining herself from either screaming or moving, or perhaps both. He made it harder for her to maintain her calm, moving his hands so that he could spread her lower lips open.

That got her. She felt it come over her like a wave, and she wanted to scream, but the loud, obnoxious coughing of the man somewhere in the vicinity made her think otherwise, and instead she drew a loud moan, and shoved his head away.

He glanced up at her, and she could see that between pants, she was nervously looking him over too, and trying to find out what his eyes continued to snap down to.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked, her voice breathless, tiny and full of fear. He glanced over at her and offered a genuine smile.

“No, I’m just admiring your body. That was actually pretty nice to see.” He answered, looking back down again. She sat up, and when he felt her legs move, he withdrew his hand, watching her.

“You’ve already looked at me a fair amount,” She said, her nightgown falling back down from where he had pushed it up. Her face was still red, but she did not let that stop her from using a halting tone. “Now, it’s your turn.”

He was reluctant to remove his shorts, especially since there was an outline clearly visible. He held his shorts up, his fingers entangled in the waist band, but Scully had other ideas. Slowly, her hand reached under his, tracing the outline of his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Her hand slid up and down a little, before she settled for cupping him gently. He gave a low grunt, and finally let the waistband go. With trembling hands, she peeled off his shorts, and watched as his erection came into view. He still seemed a little embarrassed, but the feeling dissipated when he finally discarded his underwear and she discarded her nightgown.

They were both completely bare, and there was nothing for either of them to hide from each other. His heart was beating wildly, as his eyes met hers. She offered him a smile, and he offered one back, and embraced her, bringing together their lips.

She could feel him against her belly, and had she not been kissing him, she would have laughed. Instead, her hand went to hold his hip, and as they kissed, they tumbled on to the bed backwards, Scully’s hands pawing at his chest, as they continued kissing.

After a moment, Mulder pulled away from her, his chest heaving. Scully was staring at him, but he looked over to the door, and then down to Scully. She could read that there were worries on his features, and she brought a hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, moving under him so that Mulder was between her legs. He didn’t react.

“Nothing, I just… I’m worried about your brother,” He lied, and Scully nodded, in an understanding matter.

“He’s not going to come here, I promise.” She reassured him. He still didn’t look sure, and disengaged her, sitting back on his haunches. She slid into a sitting position, giving him a dark look.

“I don’t want to scare you but…” Mulder’s voice trailed off and she saw his gaze linger to the door again. Just hearing his preface already made her begin to worry as well.

“What is it?”

“I think we’re being watched.” Scully blinked, unsure if this was a joke, or an excuse to get out of having sex, but the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling.” He said, his gaze fixed on the door.

“Is it because you feel guilty?” Mulder glanced over at her, his concentration broken.

“What?”

“Is it because you feel guilty that we work together and now we’re sleeping together?”

“No! God knows I’ve wanted this for so long…”

“Then why do you keep stopping?” Scully asked, moving closer to him. Without giving him time to respond, her hand wrapped about his stiff member, and slowly began to stroke him up and down. He was surprised, but welcomed her touch. It didn’t take long before she decided to switch, bending over and taking him into her mouth.

He let out a low, guttural groan of pleasure, and his hand touched the back of her head, to guide her gently. She took as much as she could of him into her mouth, and worked her tongue over the underside.

His feelings of paranoia melted into lust and desire, and were pushed out of his thoughts for a moment, as he enjoyed the attention Scully was giving him. When she was finished, she pulled back slowly, circling her tongue around his tip, and finally pulling out all the way.

“H-holy shit,” He gasped, panting heavily as she had been before. His cock glistened, and using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth. She was very nonchalant about it, and this made Mulder just want her more. She only smiled, innocently, but he knew better.

“Are you ready now?” She asked him, and he nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Her laughter followed, and she got on her back, waiting to see what he would do next.

Holding himself steady, he slowly sank into her. It was uncomfortable at first for her, and they had to try several times until they found a way that worked best for them. He got a smooth rhythm going, and it wasn’t long before Scully was raising her hips to meet his motions. Her hands were on his arms, and she worked her hips in rhythm with his.

And then she felt it—it was a quick and fleeting sensation as he hit her g-spot, and she gave him a long moan of pleasure. Unsure of himself, he paused, to see how his partner was.

“Are—you—okay?” He asks, in between pants. She nodded, biting on her lip a little.

“Was I too loud?”

“No, its fine, I just want to make sure I’m not hurting you,” He said, dipping his head down so he could enjoy nibbling the flesh on her neck. She breathed out a content sigh, and Mulder resumed his motions.

It didn’t take him very long to almost finish.

“Okay… I’m about to—can I finish on your face?”

Scully nearly considered shoving him off, but instead, she said,

“No, what is wrong with you?”

“It’s supposed to be good for your face,” He whined, between pants.

“I don’t care, you’re not doing it on my face.”

Despite himself, Mulder managed a weak chuckle. He hadn’t really wanted to, but he wanted to see what her reaction would be. She frowned, but closed her eyes when she felt him resume.

He didn’t last very long after that, and at first she wasn’t sure why he had stopped again, until she felt him come inside her.

“Sorry,” He muttered, avoiding her eyes. He didn’t seem worried, just ashamed, almost.

“It’s okay.” Scully said. He pulled out and rolled over, landing beside her. She clung to him, her legs entwining with his and buried her head on his shoulder. He held her close, and for a long time, neither of them said anything. The TV was going on about shampoo, but at long last, Scully sat up and grabbed her nightgown. Mulder remained laying down, but when she settled back into the bed, he wrapped an arm around her.

“That wasn’t like anything I expected, when I thought of it in my head,” Mulder said, staring at the ceiling. He could feel Scully’s even breathing as she exhaled.

“I don’t think anything ever goes as we expect things to go in our head. I was expecting things to happen differently too.” Scully said, her eyes closing. At long last, the hours that she had intended to steal by remaining awake were reclaimed, and soon she was asleep. Mulder followed immediately after.

The next morning found the pair of them buried underneath blankets, and still cuddled close. They were both fast asleep, the TV still on, although now it depicted a bunch of TV reporters that were less than professional, and exchanging witty banter about some political scandal.

The peace that had descended over them, ended abruptly, with a loud knock on the door that was followed by a question:

“Dana? Mulder? Either of you guys decent?”

Charlie’s voice carried into the room, and woke them both up, Mulder sitting up and letting the blanket fall to his waist while Scully turned over to face away from the door.

“Dana?”

“Oh, it’s Charlie, go see what he wants,” Scully said groggily, covering herself completely with the blanket. Mulder pulled away the blanket and leaned down to give her a kiss on the shoulder, which she shrugged away. Smiling to himself, he got up and grabbed his boxers, stepping into them before heading to the door. He opened the door enough to peek out, and Charlie was there, looking cheery.

“Hey, sorry about that. Both of us were sleeping in,” Mulder explained. Charlie nodded, his eyes drawn momentarily to Mulder’s shoulder, which in addition to the bullet hole shaped scar, was now red, from Scully’s grip the night before. Mulder had forgotten about it.

“It’s no biggie, just wanted to know if you guys were coming to the beach. We’re heading out now but my mom’s willing to wait—I think she’s still hungover from last night. How about you, how are you feeling? You looked like you’ve been ramming doors,” Charlie pointed out, glancing again at his shoulder.

“Oh that? I fell in the shower. Other than that, I’m okay.” Mulder said, avoiding Charlie’s eyes. “I think we did have plans to join the pair of you at the beach. I’ll double check with Scully—I mean Dana—about the beach but I think she should be good to go. Mission beach, right?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said, with a nod.

“Great. I’ll see you later then. Oh and one more thing… Let Dana look at that shoulder for you, I know that’s the shoulder you got shot, and that it was a while back, but it never hurts to be too careful–it’s easy to aggravate old wounds sometimes.” Charlie mentioned.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll check with her before I get dressed. Thanks man.” Mulder said. Charlie turned and left and Mulder closed the door behind him and meandered his way back to his bed where Scully was waiting for him.

“Did you just lie to my brother?” Scully asked, now fully awake.

“Well, yeah, I didn’t want him to know we’d been sleeping together,” Mulder admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’d go tell your mom and then she would make us get married.”

Scully let out a soft chuckle, but she sat up, the wrinkles in her nightgown apparent.

“Mulder, about last night…” Scully started, and a brief look of fear crossed his features, so that Scully had to reach out and touch his face. “No, no, it’s nothing bad.”

“What is it?”

“I had a lot of fun last night, and I really enjoyed that. You’re a great lover, and I really don’t mind if this becomes a regular thing, but… when we’re at work, we have to pretend this didn’t happen.”

Mulder nodded, but his face betrayed his confusion.

“What are we then? Does this change anything? I mean… are we together?” Mulder asked cautiously.

“Do we have to put a label on it?”

“No, and if you don’t want to, we don’t have to but… I need you to know that you are very important to me, no matter what we call each other. Out of all the people on this planet… I trust you, completely, and totally.”

His words hung in the air, like a bat, suspended from its claws, slow moving and deliberate. It fluttered into her face softly, bringing in it a rush of warmth and joy. She couldn’t help but smile because she knew this—she always knew this, and didn’t want to ruin the moment. So she said nothing, taking her hands in his. She laced their fingers together in a pattern she had learned as a little girl that meant love and security. When she was finally ready, she spoke, her eyes on their hands,

“I’m glad you feel that way. I think it goes without saying that I feel the same–you’re the only one I trust, not just at work, but here, with my heart. What I’m trying to tell you, Mulder is that…” She paused, knowing these next few words would mean nothing compared to their actions over the years, but that they would just match up in perfect alignment: “I love you.”

There was a slight rush of panic that followed, when he heard those words. Love was such a serious and intense word, but he realized that it described whatever they had, perfectly. He would go to the ends of the earth to save her, and he knew she would do the same. It covered the quiet moments spent in the office, bumping elbows and writing notes. It covered even the silent car rides and the long flights to and from their destinations. It covered the muted panic that settled in when they couldn’t find each other, and the unspoken words that passed between them when they touched. It was a neat blanket that incorporated all of them, without any of the odd ends sticking out.

Even so, this was not how he imagined it. In his mind, there were candles and dinner involved. There was a band, and people were singing, and everything was perfect. They would go back to her place and make it official, and there would be no awkwardness. It would be smooth, and continuous, like in the movies.

But it happened in a motel room, with the guy next door hacking up a lung the whole time, and two dogs having sex in the parking lot. They were both in bed, basking in the afterglow, and knowing that they would have to hide this from everyone as soon as they stepped out the door. Mulder’s gaze shifted out past Scully, and she finally began to get up to get ready, untangling her fingers and his. After a few minutes, he did too.

When they emerged from the motel room, they looked ready to go to the beach. Scully drove, and Mulder enjoyed watching the people milling about. A couple of times he glanced at Scully, who looked satisfied with herself, and he looked down at his hands sheepishly. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he felt light and giddy.

“It’s a nice day out,” Mulder finally said, when they hit a red light. She looked over at him when she heard him speak, and hung on to his every word as though he were the only thing that mattered. He couldn’t see her eyes behind the shades but he was sure she was searching his out.

“It is. I’m glad we’re going to enjoy it at the beach,” She said, returning her gaze to the traffic signal as it turned green. “It means a lot to me that we can share it with my mom and brother.”

“I’m sure your mother feels the same,” Mulder said, and Scully couldn’t help but smile.

They arrived at Mission Beach, with very little in the way of supplies—Scully had on one of Mulder’s shirts, and a pair of her own shorts, and Mulder had on a polo and a pair of cargo shorts. They both wore shades, and had one towel each.

Charlie and Maggie greeted them when they came over, and the four of them found a spot. It was a nice day, and there weren’t too many beach goers. Maggie had a blanket big enough for all of them, and had Charlie run to get them stuff to eat.

“I’m afraid I might’ve had too much to drink last night,” Maggie started, with a small laugh. “I hope I didn’t embarrass you, Dana.”

“No, you didn’t. You were fine.” Scully said, a hint of cheeriness creeping into her tone. Mulder watched the two interact.

“I’m glad. I’m also glad you and Fox decided to join us today, we were worried that you two would decide to sleep in.”

“As much as we wanted to, it was too nice of a day to not go out.” Scully said, and Mulder could hear in her tone that she resented to be thought of as someone to waste a day by sleeping in.

“Yes, that’s true.” Maggie said, looking at her, and then at Mulder. There was a look on her face that Mulder couldn’t quite describe, but he disregarded it.

“I’ve never been to San Diego before, at least not for entertainment.” Mulder said, offhandedly.

“I miss living out here,” Maggie said. Scully had her eyes on the blanket, her arms supporting her as she laid back. More than anything, Mulder wanted to slide his hand over hers and hold it, but Charlie was already back, with some food for the four of them.

When they finished lunch, Mulder and Charlie got up to toss a football around, while Scully and her mother remained. Scully was applying sunblock to her mother’s skin, and then her own delicate skin. After a couple of minutes, Charlie and Mulder came back, Charlie looking redder than Mulder.

Maggie and Scully helped Mulder and Charlie with sunblock. Scully’s hands worked Mulder’s shoulders, sliding down his back, and rubbing circles with both thumbs. She moved up and down his back, slowly and deliberately, until Maggie said,

“I’m pretty sure you got him, Dana. This is a beach, not a brothel.”

Charlie snickered, and Scully’s face went red. Mulder rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side.

“I actually needed that. My back had a lot of tension in it,” Mulder said, though Maggie shook her head. When he was ready, Mulder rose to his feet and headed back to the shore to continue playing with Charlie.

“I don’t understand why you don’t give dating Mulder a shot,” Maggie said when the boys were out of earshot. Scully looked on helplessly as her brother and Mulder tossed the football back and forth, longing to be away from her mother’s intrusive questions.

“We work together, so it would be a little unethical. If someone found out, we would probably get reassigned to different people, and Mulder doesn’t do well with other people,” Scully explained, as Mulder made a backward catch. He grinned and waved at the women before lobbing the ball off towards Charlie.

“He seems to be doing fine with Charlie.”

“I haven’t met a person who didn’t like Charlie. Although they really do seemed to have hit it off well… But I mean, we don’t count because he’s practically family. Everyone else who’s tried working with him thinks he’s crazy, and that he was a waste of talent.” Scully admitted, playing with a small pile of sand to avoid looking at her mother.

“I didn’t know that but I can see what you mean. Bill doesn’t like him at all. He thinks Mulder overworks you and that he doesn’t care about your wellbeing. We both know this is far from true, but your brother has his father’s stubborn attitude.” Maggie said, adjusting her sunglasses a little.

“He thinks that Mulder’s stupidity killed Missy.” Scully said quietly, and Maggie frowned deeply.

“What happened to Missy was a mistake, that couldn’t’ve been prevented… And I know what you’re thinking, and I’m telling you now that it’s no use putting the blame on yourself because if your sister were here, she would tell you that it wasn’t your fault and she doesn’t want you to be upset by it.” Maggie said.

“Sometimes, I think about all the people Mulder and I have lost, and sometimes, I feel as though we’re failing them when we don’t do anything.” Scully said quietly. Maggie moved so that she was sitting next to her daughter, and she embraced her.

“I know it’s hard to know what you’re doing is the right thing, but think of all the people you’ve helped… God has given you so many chances to go on and do his work by helping others, that people are willing to sacrifice themselves so that you two can keep going. You may not understand it, but it’s not very different from how a mother feels about her children. I hope one day you’ll understand.”

Scully could taste blood in her mouth, and she realized she’d been biting her lip too hard. Pulling away from her mother, she used a napkin to stop the bleeding.

“Oh Dana, I hope I didn’t upset you,” Maggie said, but Scully shrugged, her shoulders rising and falling with great effort.

“Mom… remember when I was trying to conceive and I said I had a donor I wanted to use? It was Mulder,” Scully admitted, her eyes on the edge of the t-shirt she had on. “I asked him, because I didn’t want to raise a child who didn’t know who his father was, and I thought that—maybe with a child, Mulder would stop… running around and trying to be Superman.”

“So what happened? What did he say?” Maggie asked, holding her daughter’s hand.

“He agreed, and we went through with it but… it didn’t happen. It just didn’t work. He wanted to try again but… I just couldn’t bring myself to put myself through it once more if it didn’t work.” The admission landed on the blanket before her, and she turned away, facing the beaming sun. Maggie rubbed her daughter’s back, half expecting her to cry, but she didn’t.

“I’m so sorry Dana,” Maggie said, but Scully wasn’t listening anymore, because her mind was on the events that had transpired in the last couple of months, and the night she spent with Mulder.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and drew to a close as the sun started to set. They had gone back to the motel to change, and finally, drove off to the airport, to turn in the rental cars.

Getting through security was surprisingly easy this time around, and once they were checked in, the four of them waited in the lounge to board. The sun was gone, and soon, night took over.

“This went a lot better than I expected,” Charlie said, standing as they were called to board.

“Did you expect it to be boring?” Maggie asked, and Scully snickered, moving to stand near Mulder. Mulder placed a hand on the small space on her back, and directed her after her mother and brother.

“No, but I mean, weddings are boring if you don’t know the people in them. I don’t know how Mulder did it.” Charlie said, glancing over his shoulder to Mulder.

“Open bar. It’s the only way anyone can get me to go to any function.” Mulder admitted with a chuckle.

“It’s true,” Scully added.

“Drinking is bad for you,” Maggie said, adjusting her shades. “Take it from me, I’d know. I had way too much to drink, and I feel weird today.”

“You oughta fix it by drinking a beer,” Charlie said. “You know, hair of the dog kind of thing?”

“That doesn’t work.” Scully said, watching as Charlie slid to the window seat, and Maggie took the aisle seat. Mulder took the window seat, and Scully took the aisle seat, and Scully got on her knees so she could peer over at her mother and brother.

“Oh yeah, how would you know?”

“I’m a medical doctor! You’re not really alleviating the symptoms, just delaying them.” Scully argued, and Charlie rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat.

“Oh you two… do you always have to pick on one another?” Maggie asked, leaning her seat into a reclining position.

“Ma, they’re going to make you put that back up.” Charlie said, adjusting the chair for her.

And as if on cue, the flight attendant signaled for attention, and began to explain the procedures in case of emergency. Scully turned to sit correctly in her seat, and fastened her seat belt. Mulder already had his seat belt fastened, and picked out a magazine at random and began to leaf through it.

The flight was long, and when they arrived in DC, Scully was asleep, leaning on Mulder’s shoulder. Charlie had a magazine on his face, and Maggie was watching the in-flight TV. When they were completely stopped, and landed, Mulder gently woke Scully. She stretched, and fixed up her appearance as she waited for the other passengers, to disembark. Finally, Maggie, then Charlie slid past Scully, and then she followed her brother, and Mulder followed her.

Navigating to baggage claim was almost second nature to Mulder and Scully, and without referring to any of the signs, they made their way to collect their suitcases.

“You guys do this a lot, huh?” Charlie mused, watching as Mulder grabbed their bags off the belt when they came by.

“Dulles is like our second home,” Scully said, taking her own luggage from Mulder. Charlie grabbed his and his mother’s and Mulder carried his over his shoulder.

“I prefer Reagan,” Mulder said, and Scully rolled her eyes. “It’s closer to my home.”

“Well, as much as I’d love speaking logistics, it’s about time I take mother home, and then get my ass back to my wife,” Charlie said, and Mulder nodded.

“Language,” Maggie reminded, but Charlie continued with,

“It was nice seeing you Mulder. I’m serious about the offer to join Dana the next time she comes babysitting. I really enjoyed your company, you made this wedding a lot more bearable.” Charlie extended his hand to Mulder, and Mulder shook it firmly, reciprocating the feeling of comradery that Charlie seemed to exude.

When Charlie let Mulder go, he moved to his sister, and gave her a hug. While they did that, Mulder turned to Maggie and smiled.

“It’s always so nice to see you Fox. I really mean to invite you and Dana over for dinner,” She remarked, and Mulder gave her a warm hug, the kind he remembered giving his mother when he was child. When he disengaged her, Scully stepped forward to give her mother a hug. With all their goodbyes said, they parted ways, Mulder and Scully heading for the parking lot, and Maggie and Charlie exiting through the front to catch a cab.

Without a word, Mulder and Scully put their bags in the back of his car, and he drove her back to her home. It was only when she was about to step out, she said,

“Thank you for everything. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Well, I mean, I’ll call you when I get home, so you’ll know I got there in one piece,” Mulder said, looking at the dashboard panel. Scully gave a soft, tittering laugh, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Please do,” She said, finally stepping out of the car, and taking her things from the trunk. She set it closed, and then hurried to her building, as someone held open the front door for her. He watched her disappear inside, but waited until he could see the lights in her apartment go on.

His mind went over the events of the weekend, and when he remembered the St. Christopher medallion, he fastened it to his car keys with a smile. Once that was done, he drove off for home, wondering how a simple conversation a lunch could lead to such a weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yeah, I hc Mulder as bi  
> 2) This was the first time I decided to ever write smut in a fanfic.  
> 3) There is a reference to episode "TrustNo1", in which that weird guy explains to Scully he was watching her all the time or s/t  
> 4) I PROMISE THE NEXT THING I'LL DO IS THE STUPID CAT STORY


End file.
